This invention relates to a fastener and more particularly to such a fastener for detachably securing a variety of items including tool boxes, assorted cleats and the like for belaying ropes and the like, blocks, and the like, camper shells, seats, brackets, racks for transporting a variety of items, and the like either individually or in combination to various types of vehicles such as trucks, and the like, automobiles, boats, airplanes, railroad cars, military vehicles, dog sleds, and any similar types of vehicles drawn by beasts of burden, and the like. The fastener of this invention comprises a plurality of cooperating parts designed to be lockably assembled and adapted to be fixed to a vehicle in a more or less permanent manner.
In the case of a number of the aforementioned different types of vehicles it is the practice to secure the aforementioned items, brackets, blocks, and the like, and cleats and the like for the purpose of belaying ropes and the like. However, such a practice, when accomplished by traditional means, often times results decreasing a vehicle's maximum utility.
The prior art devices used for securing the aforementioned items are limited to a singular use, or single class of uses. For example, such fastening devices are used for securing a particular bracket onto a vehicle to which thereon can be attached an assortment of devices which thereby enable the user to secure sporting equipment such as bicycles, skis, and kayaks to the vehicle.
Another traditional practice is to secure to vehicles some of the aforementioned items, specifically tool boxes, brackets, and the like, camper shells, and the like by means of sheet metal screws and special tools. Securing by this means requires drilling through the outer layers of protective paint, the protective anti-corrosion undercoating, and the sheet metal, or other compounds of which vehicles are constructed, thereby permanently damaging the vehicle and decreasing both the aesthetic appearance and the resale value thereof.
The prior art devices have the inherent disadvantage of limits imposed on securing items, brackets, cleats, and the like, blocks, and the like, either interchangeably or in combination.